Once Upon a Time
by Wolfylove
Summary: Bella Swan is a miserable girl, living with her evil stepmother and stepsisters. All that changes when she starts talking to Edward Cullen online, and neither of them knows who the other is. What happens when they bring out the best in each other?


**This Story is based on Cinderella. You will be able to figure out who all the characters are. It's an Edward and Bella story, and it's all human. I really hope you like it!**

Chapter 1

The Dress

BPOV

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. Followed by, Jessica and Laurens bickering from downstairs. Then, a loud thump. This was a typical day for me. Living in a house with crazy stepsisters, and an evil stepmother.

I never liked my family, even when Charlie decided to marry Victoria, my stepmother. I always pretended to like them when I was younger. Whenever I got into a fight with them, Charlie was always there for me. Now I don't have anybody. Charlie was my best friend. When he died, I cried every night. I lost the one person I truly cared about. My mother, Renee died before I ever got a chance to meet her. Charlie would always tell me how beautiful and amazing she was. I never got bored of the stories he told me about her every night before I went to sleep. He told me I looked just like her. I've seen pictures of her, but that wasn't enough. I never had the experience of having a mother that loved me.

Then, Charlie met Victoria, and they "fell in love". Two Years later, Charlie died in a car accident. I try not to think about it sometimes, but there's no way to escape. I was trapped in this house; with the three people I disliked the most.

What did I ever do to deserve this? I decided to stop questioning my unfortunate life, and get ready for school.

I reluctantly got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. Surprisingly, it was the only room in the house that was actually quiet.

I brushed my teeth, lazily. Then, stepped into the shower and squirted my favorite strawberry shampoo in my hair. The hot water was soothing, but I knew it couldn't last forever. I had to go back to reality, where my life was miserable.

I looked through my small closet with little clothes, and decided to wear black jeans, with a light purple top. I turned around, and noticed the most hideous dress placed on my bed. It was light pink with big sleeves, and resembled table cloth. I grabbed it, and ran down the steps. I knew Jessica was behind this. I found her casually sitting on the kitchen table eating breakfast.

She looked up when she heard me walk in. Suddenly, a mischievous grin crossed her face when she caught sight of the dress in my hand.

"What is this?" I demanded.

"You're wearing it to school today." She answered simply. The mischievous look was still on her face.

"You can't make me wear this." I nearly yelled. "Everyone will laugh at me."

"I know. I didn't say they wouldn't." How could she do this to me? By now, I was really angry. I could feel my cheeks turn crimson red.

"Are you trying to ruin my life?" I said with my hand on my hips.

"Um...it was Lauren's idea." she said the last part quickly, as Lauren walked in.

"You're the one who picked the dress out." she argued.

"Yea...But it was your idea." She defended herself. I can't believe they were fighting over who was trying to make me miserable.

"I don't care whose idea it was. I'm not wearing this dress." I yelled at the top of my lungs. That should get them quiet. This was actually the first time I ever talked back to them like that, and it felt good.

Victoria heard us yelling, and rushed to the kitchen. "What's going on?" She demanded. I couldn't help but notice that she only looked at me. Like, I was the source of everything that goes wrong in this house.

Of course, Jessica, being the tattle tell, was the first to speak. "Bella won't wear this dress that Lauren and I bought for her." She said as she held up the dress. She tried to look innocent, but only an idiot would fall for that.

"Bella, why won't you wear the dress?" She asked. I can't believe this. Did she really expect me to approve of wearing that dress?

"It's hideous." I reminded them. Sometimes I questioned my 'family'.

"Isabella Marie Swan." she pointed her finger at me. I knew I was in trouble when she used my whole name like that. "You will wear the dress your sisters bought you, or you will be grounded for two weeks. Why can't you be more like your sisters? You're such a spoiled brat." They are not my sisters. I just happened to get stuck in this family when Charlie died. Since when am I the spoiled brat?

"Okay." I said without another word. I took the dress ad ran upstairs to change. This is so not fair. One of these days I'll do what I want to do, but it wasn't anytime soon.

I finished putting the dress on. It was far too big and long. I already had horrible balance, and this was just going to make it worse.

I walked down the steps slowly, hoping I wouldn't stumble. Lauren and Jessica were waiting for me at the bottom of the steps. They tried to hold in their laughter when they saw me.

"You look great." Jessica commented, being sarcastic.

I ignored them, and walked past them. Then, I grabbed my book bag and headed for the door, stumbling on the way out. This is going to be the worst day of my life.

I was walking for about 5 minutes, until I heard a car honk behind me. I looked back and saw Jessica and Lauren, in their car, driving to school.

Lauren poked her head out the window. "Love the dress, Sis." She said, then they drove away.

I wondered why I never rode with them, but I didn't mind walking. Would they even let me if I asked? I was pretty sure that would be a no.

I got to school, and breathed in before I reached for the door. I walked in and saw Lauren and Jessica with a group of friends. They were actually considered popular at forks high school. Along with, Mike Newton, Eric, Tyler, and Tanya.

Jessica saw me and pointed to me. All her friends looked in the direction of her finger, and saw me. They all started laughing, but no one said anything out loud. I was thankful because that would've gotten me more attention.

The whole morning was pretty slow. People continued to stare at me and talk about what I was wearing. The dress was THAT bad.

I found Alice and Rosalie by their lockers. We've been best friends since I first came to Forks High School. I couldn't ask for better friends. They would always be there for me, even in times like this. We weren't the most popular kids in school, but we weren't the least popular either.

"Bella!" Alice screamed. "What are you wearing?" She said with a disgusted look on her face.

"I didn't choose to wear this." I started. "Jessica and Lauren..."

"Are they still taking advantage of you?" She said angrily. "You have to learn to stand up for yourself. You're going to prom this Saturday."

"Alice I'm not going to prom." I said.

"Why not." she stomped her feet.

"I'll probably just stay home and do chores." I told her.

"Bella, that's exactly what she means. You're always doing chores." This time Rosalie stepped in.

"It not like I'll be allowed to go." I reminded them.

"It's about time you do what you want to do." Alice said concerned."You're going to prom and that's final."

"I don't have a date." I wasn't interested in anyone in Forks.

"You can come with me and Jasper." she suggested. There's no way I'm going with her and Jasper.

"I won't ruin your date with Jasper." I was the only one that didn't have date.

"C'mon Bella, we can't go without you." Rosalie begged. She was going with Emmett Cullen. He's Alice's brother, and Jasper is her brother.

I was going to Object, but I bumped into someone, and all my books fell on the ground. I bent down to pick them up, but a pale hand beat me to it. I looked and stared into a pair of Emerald green eyes.

Edward Cullen.

**A/N so, what did you guys think? Do you like were the story is going? Please, please review! If you review I'll try to update as soon as I can.**


End file.
